Never Awaken A king
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: The Gems of Earth are about to face a threat more powerful than anything that they have fought before.
1. Chapter 1

The deep dark depths of the oceans always hold the darkest of secrets. Out of the five oceans, one of them holds the biggest one of them all. This is the Pacific Ocean the largest of all the Five Oceans, here slept something beyond anything thought possible. Here he could be at peace with the world, here it was quite and he could sleep in peace. He was tired and very old, but he is far from dead and weak. The deep scars that were seen throughout his body was a testament to his battles against the enemies who came to his kingdom and to take his throne. Each of the foes who came was killed by him. Everyone who would see him would say he was threat to the planet, but they were the wrong ones. He was no threat he was the one who fought and defeated the ones who were bigger ones than himself. But for the most part he was threat as he killed thousands of people, destroyed cities and left them as radioactive wastelands in his wake. The king laid on the sea floor thinking as the sea was claim today as he liked it. He almost never went to the surface, but when he did it was to take care of the foes who threatened his home and kingdom. Most of the time he went up to feed on the nuclear plants on the surface. Last time he went up to feed he was attacked by the little things and their toys so he wiped them off the earth. But that was a long time ago.  
Right now, the king was content in the deep dark trench of the ocean as he laid his chin down on the soft sand and started to drift into sleep. There was nothing to attack him, to bug him, just peaceful sleep, or so he thought so.  
_

As the nighty king slept, he felt something gently nudge of one his dorsal spines. At first, he thought it was a confused pod of whale and just left it alone as he fell back to sleep. Then he felt it nudge against his shoulder. Not seeing it fir to open his eyes at all, he listened to what was out there for the pest who was making he lose sleep.

"You can't hold me under here forever!" A rough voice shouted angrily into the ocean

"I'm not letting you off this planet anytime soon, I'll use everything I have to keep you here!" A second much weaker voice said

The King was confused. He had limited telepathic abilities, but he has been around this planet for thousands of years and this was very strange to him. The voices came from the same being, but yet it was two different minds were dueling inside, it was strange to him, but he had fought and seen stranger in his long life time. He had hoped the voices would claim down and shut the hell up so he could sleep. After five minutes of loud and annoying arguing, he had to voice his complaint to those two voices out there.  
_

Lapis and Jasper were still on a mental battlefield while their fusion Malachite rampaged aimlessly in the Pacific Ocean's floor. Both of the gems were not aware of who was near them as they were too busy fighting to notice there was someone else with them.

"Release me now, you little traitor!" Jasper growled as she pushed against the water shackles that bounded her to Lapis. "Your treachery will not be forgiven and won't go unpunished by, Yellow Diamond!"

Lapis strained against the shackles that was connecting her and Jasper to their fusion, Malachite.

"Nothing will ever let me let you leave this Ocean ever!" Lapis yell as she pulled on the chains on Jasper, letting her regain her control and feeting. "You only will hunt down the gem and Steven and I will not let you put Steven into more danger!"

"To fucking hell with that little half-breed!" Jasper retorted as she yanked on the chains, dragging Lapis to her knees. "Him and the rest of those gems will fall and belong to, Yellow Diamond. You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"Fucking Lair!"

"Damn Weakling!"

"Savage!"

"Worthless Traitor!"

Just then suddenly there was booming third voice. The voice shook the mental plane like a earthquake and froze both Lapis and Jasper into shock.

" **BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"**

The voice was terrifying as it hit them like thousands of pounds of breaks had landed of them. Lapis fell to her knees and covered her ears from the voice. Jasper remained standing, but was shacking like a leaf in the midst of very large raging storm. Slowly, Jasper's shock turned to pure anger.

"Who the hell dares adders me in such a manner and tone?" She shouted hateful into the ocean so she could talk to this voice

The voice didn't respond back, but Jasper knew it was listening to them from the darkness of the waters. A part of Jasper knew what she was doing and going to say was stupid. Whatever had spoken, it was ancient and powerful. Yet she knew it was no gem. There for it; it was below her in all the sense of the word.

"What are you too much of a damn fucking coward to answer back to me, the Mighty Jasper!" Jasper shouted out mockingly to the voice

"Please, forgive her! She means not of what she says!" Lapis call out to the voice for mercy

Lapis knew of this voice, all too well and the one who had it as well. The voice was one she learned to fear long ago from being trapped inside the mirror. She knew who she was speaking to and knew what he was capable of.

"Shut your god damn mouth your little fucking weakling!" Jasper snarled angrily at Lapis. "If it isn't spineless as it sounds then it will might prove me wrong!"

The mantle plane inside of Malachite began to shack with them inside as the out of the sea floor began to shack like a quake had hit it. Before the plane broke completely, Lapis and Jasper heard the voice speak again. This time it was followed by a loud angry growling sound.

" **YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, AND YOU BLEW IT!"  
_**

He would have been if the rock headed one just heeded his advice and shut the fuck up. But no that would be the easy way out. Now this being has insulted and challenged him in his own kingdom. This mistake need to be corrected right now. If, they, them or whatever they are want to fight him then he would be more willing to show them how weak they really are to him. He would show them why he held his title for as long as he had. He would show them the best way possible, through example.  
_

Malachite watched in shock and awe as an undersea mountain began to move. The seafloor shook, the water began to get filled with sand and rock, and it bubbled and twisted as a thick cloud of slit was thrown about from the massive thing.  
She couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. Malachite was bigger than any other fusion gem of other gems.  
But what was waking up in front of her made her look like an ant in comparison.  
The giant mass that was moving towards was over three-hundred feet and with tail length of over five-hundred feet long.  
Both Gems have seen massive Gem fusions during the galaxy war, but none ever came to the size of this monster.  
Its body was covered in thick Charcoal-grey scales. The Monster had three large rows of dorsal spines lined down the back of it. The tips of the spins were a bone white in color. The monster got on to its legs and stood to his full height. Its muscles rippled with power as he breathed. The monster let out a low sound growl as it showed its teeth to them.

" _Lapis, what the hell is that fucking thing!"_ The Jasper side of Malachite asked as she took several steps back from the looming towering giant.

Lapis didn't answer, she was too busy mentally cowering in the back of Malachite's mind. Images of the war flashing inside her mind as she thought back to the days of the war and the first time she ever say him. That look and growl/roar, she could never forget that sound. Jasper took Lapis and began to shake her violently, desperate to brake her from her useless state.

" _What is it, Lapis? Tell me what the hell that thing is!"_ Shouted Jasper as she held onto Lapis

As to answer the arrogant gem, the creature unleashed a roar that shook the land and the water and made volcanic eruptions sound tame.  
The ocean water did little to silence the apocalyptic sound all it did was it made it much louder as it pierced into the fusion's head.  
It shook the very ground they were standing on and made the water boil with an ancient heat.  
If Jasper had a heart then it would had stopped in its tracks from the sound of that roar. The raw power behind it was nothing like nothing she had ever heard before in her life and she has seen and heard a lot in the galaxy war.  
It struck the purest form of terror right through her gemstone.  
All of that anger, all of the might, and she had to just go and piss off the one thing she should have not have.

" _His name…..You want to know his name?"_ Lapis rasped as she trembled. _"I thought it was a name forgotten to me over time and thought it died after all this time. But I was so wrong!"_

The creature began to accelerate at an alarming right speed for something of it's size, and sped straight towards Malachite.  
Jasper barely heard Lapis' voice over the sound of the seafloor breaking underneath her as the monster roared and slammed into her.

" _His name is…Godzilla: King of the Monsters."_ Lapis voiced out before she had to cover her eyes again from the massive Roar of challenge to them.  
_

 _Been watching the Steven Universe show since it aired and always wanted to do this. So here it is my first Godzilla/ Steven universe story, I dictate this to wasmowin93 for his story don't wake the king. His story helped me a lot into making this story happen. The Godzilla in this one is the 1991 one form the Movie Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1991. Hope you all enjoyed this one and see u in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malachite and Godzilla straggled against each other as they pushed on each other trying to overpower the other one in raw power. The ground under them cracked and split apart, Malachite was losing in the power struggle against the Alpha monster. The ground under Malachite gave way and after it went black for her as Godzilla over powered her and threw her into the ground. Godzilla smacked Malachite into a small rock wall. She hit hard against it, she shut her eyes from the pain and waited for the end to come for her as Godzilla slowly walked towards her.

" _I don't want it to end like this, in a dark place!" Screamed Malachite as she held her hands out in front of her hoping that would stop him._

"Then let me drive, Jasper. I could do something to slow him down for a bit?" Said Lapis as she took control of Malachite and taking Jasper of out the fight for now.

In a blink of an eye, Malachite summoned the ocean itself and in one quick motion summoned a bubble of water around her to soften the blow from the King. The water helped some but not much, but at least she didn't shatter. Godzilla got back to his height and looked around and saw the little being was still in one piece. Godzilla looked at this little being and then to the shaped hole in the small wall from his attack. She shook her head and looked wide eyed and in terror at the monster looming over her with him showing his teeth.

"You….You….haven't beaten the mighty Malachite yet, Monster!" Screamed the Jasper Side of Malachite.

Godzilla let out a snort of amusement. Godzilla did like her tenacity, but disliked her strength and intelligence. But, then again Godzilla never thought of the small fusion much of a challenge anyway. She was just a young upstart in this new world. Now compared to when he was younger he took on monsters larger than himself and still won against them. This little pest was no one who could stand against him. Godzilla was in a forgiving mood, so with a low growl, took one last look at the gem and turned and started to walk away from Malachite. But as the warrior that Jasper is this was an insult to her.

" **Don't you turn your freaken Scaly back on me, MONSTER"** Scream Jasper as she went out of control with Malachite.

She raised her arms and a giant swirl of water started to mold into a sphere of water. Jasper forgot that she had control over the ocean at her hands. She readied her hands to slam them together to make a large torrent of water. Before she did anything Lapis stood in and stopped her. "Jasper please don't do this, he is letting us off easy please stop?" Asked Lapis as she pleaded with Jasper.

"Shut up and let him kill this thing!" Shouted Jasper as she threw her hands out and fired a powerful blast of water at the back of the King. It struck him in his back and he roared in pain at the sudden attack on him. She poured more power into the attack and Godzilla lost his footing and slammed into an undersea mountain and got buried in it. Malachite then unleashed balls of water and threw them to where Godzilla fell at. Godzilla roared under the pile of rocks and earth, the little insect was managing to hurt him with the power of the sea. Malachite Stopped and looked around and all she saw was his tail on the ground not moving. "Hah see that he was not a big deal after all. He was a pushover. I killed it." "But I should make one more shot on it?" That was when Malachite brought up her hands again and formed an even larger ball of water but this time adding was rotation to it to add maximum hurt. She threw it and it collided with the down Godzilla. The explosion was massive as it blow everything back. After it was done Malachite could only see clouds of slit and dust everywhere in her field of vision. She looked around and laughed.

"Huh now so high and mighty now are you!" Laughed Jasper as she looked at Godzilla down and buried.

Lapis looked on at the great monster king and still had this feeling this was way to easy for to defect the likes of him. So she decided to speak up, "Jasper lets go, I don't like the looks of this. It feels way too easy to have beat him." Said a scared Lapis

"Shut up Lapis!" Shouted Jasper as she looked on and laughed more at her now down enemy. She moved closer to him and under the rocks Godzilla waited for her to get closer. This little gem didn't even notice he was play his part as he was acting like he was beaten. But in reality he was forming a plan of action again Malachite. Godzilla has battled all his life so he was testing her to see and feel her power levels. He was surprised to learn that she could control the sea with little effort. Malachite drew closer and that was when Godzilla lifted his tail and slid it across the sea floor and smashed it in to all of Malachite's legs and she fell. She lifted her head up and saw the rocks explode outward and fall to the ground as Godzilla lifted himself back up and looked at her with fire in his eyes.

Godzilla stared at Malachite. He was going to let her go and live, but then she made a move on him and attacked him from behind. That was something of a cowardly thing to do, and will not go unpunished. Godzilla was letting them off with a warning. He was being nice and then they threw it right back at him in the face. They disrespected him with their attacks and then laughed at him. They had the audacity to decline his mercy. 

They should have thanking the king for this once in a life time thing he was giving them to live.  
Their attack had just made the Biggest and Strongest of all Kaiju very pissed off.  
Her attack was weak!  
Godzilla had little patience for the Weak ones.

"No, No, stay away from me!" Screamed Jasper as she was not scared for her life. She slowly backed away from Godzilla. With every step she took backwards, he would take on to her. Godzilla growled low to show he meaned business now.

Water started to move and churn, then launched forward and latched onto Godzilla's neck, arms, and legs. Godzilla backed up a little from the attack and roared as chains formed around him.

"Let me do this, Jasper! This can only hold him for a short time?" Said Lapis as she tightened the water around Godzilla's neck, arms and legs to hold him still.

Godzilla was surprised at this attack. He did learn from the battle so far that this little bug could use water moves on him. But he did not know she could control it to her whim. He kept his eyes locked with hers and know she had one thing she could try now. She had to run. He pulled his head back unleashed the mightiest roar he could muster and that sent schools of fish, sharks and whales away from him. It took everything Lapis had to not lose her mind and focus on restraining Godzilla. She stared at him and wondered something to herself.

" _I know it's been a long time since the fall of the Home world city. But he seems much larger than when he attack the city in the war?"_ "Thought Lapis as she tried to hold him still.

Godzilla thrashed his neck back to see if he could break her hold and see how strong she really was. He had to admit she was good at use the sea to her use. But all she did was bend it to her will. But He was different, he was born in the ocean, he lives in it and thrives off it and the natural nuclear energy the planet lets out deeper in the ocean. Now he is going to let out more of his power and to show her who really is better in the ocean for combat. For a spilt second both Jasper and Lapis both thought they saw Godzilla give them a smile. He flexed his muscles and unleashed raw power and broke the water shackles off of him in one move and launched himself to them and smashed right in to Malachite.

Malachite rubbed her head and looked in a daze and when her sight was back to normal she was keeling in front of Godzilla. She was now scared, too scared to move as Godzilla slowly built radioactive in his dorsal spines making them glow a dale blue, then they got a brighter blue as he charged it up and felt it gather up in his gut and then let it come up through his chest and neck and opened his jaws and unleashed his Atomic Breath on Malachite. She screamed as Godzilla blasted her through rocks and then blasted her into the side of the edge of the sea floor before it was the edge of the sea floor cliff. Godzilla slowly walked over to the downed Malachite and looked at her. She lifted her head and saw him. "Stay away….stay away from me…..MONSTER!" She screamed and backed up even more drawing closer to the edge. Malachite stopped when she felt that the ground was missing from her hand and stopped and turned and looked and saw a large dip, it was the edge that leads to the further bottom of the sea. She turned again and Godzilla started to slowly advance on her once again. She had two Choices now, Fight Him and die or jump and hope she lives and doesn't die from the pressure of the sea. Godzilla roared one last time and that made up her mind, she stood up and jumped screaming for her life.

Godzilla stopped at the edge and looked down and then lifted his head and roared out to the open ocean of win today. He stopped when his sixth sense kicked in and alerted him of more of those pests from long ago. He slammed his tail into the ground and took off in the path of those pest. He would kill all of those pests who came here and started a war on his planet. Off at about 50 miles from the coast of Beach city, a U.S. Navy battleship was making some rounds in the area and noticed something. The radar and sonar were picking up something large. The Caption on broad looked and measured the Unknown life form at 200 meters long and 108 meters from head to toe. He continued to track it until it was conformed that he was heading right to the ship. The Caption ordered all men to stand battle and to attack the unknown beast and kill it. "Undersea torpedoes ready and waiting!" Said one of the men, then the Caption gave the ok and they unleashed them and fired them on Godzilla. After a few minutes they exploded and large turrets of water could be seen where they struck the beast. They waited and what they saw made them freeze in place. The sea exploded and the monster came to the surface and he was pissed. Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath and Unleashed on them. Anything organic was melted and anything that was flammable exploded from the intense heat. Before the ship went down one of the messagers sent a message to HQ about the monster. That caught their attention and they began plans to attack and kill the monster by land, air, and sea.

 _Beach City  
7:45 pm_

Garnet was sitting in her room in a peaceful mood and meditating. She was trying to figure out where paradox is, if she can find her then she can be locked up before she can contact home world about earth. Her future vision was working over time trying to find here when all of a sudden it stops and changes and now all she sees is beach city at night in ruins and dead bodies everywhere. Then it hit her like a thousands' of tons of breaks, a thunders roar unlike anything she heard. She looked everywhere for Peal, Amethyst, and Steven. All she could see was smoke and fire and then the ground started to shake like an earthquake had hit the city. Garnet called to her friends and family, "Peal, Amethyst, Steven, Where are you guys?" Screamed Garnet but there was no answer in the city. Then four F-16's flew by and unloaded missiles on somethings. She was nearly blown off her feet from the blast. She looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing a large blue beam was taking each one down in the sky. After that She turned and looked in the direction that the attack from and watched as a building fell and she froze in place from who she saw. _"It can't be, not him again"_ Thought Garnet as her vision ended.

She snapped opened her eyes and looked around her to see she was back in her room. "He came back." Said Garnet as she still remembers the last time she saw him. "This time we don't have rose to help use against him?"

 **A/N: And that's warp everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and hope to see you all come back for the new chapter of Never Awaken A King. See u all next time.**


End file.
